Would you like to have some tea with me?
by The Fan of Almost Everything
Summary: Ichigo is having tea with Byakuya and will his feelings reach the older shinigami? There is some OOC:ness but please forgive it to me.


**Okay so here is a second one shot from me! I hope that you will like this and the story is set after the war with Aizen. Oh and please forgive me about the errors I have in this story. I decided to let Ichigo have his shinigami powers but without further babbling on with the story. **

**I do not own Bleach all respect goes to rightful owners. I only like to play with them a little.**

_**Would you like to have some tea with me?**_

_Ichigo was walking around Soul society without specific location in mind. He just walked where his feet's took him. The only thing he knew was that he wouldn't be able to see it anymore and it made him even sadder because he had so much to tell to the others. Why did he suddenly feel so lonely? Was this all because he used all his strength to defeat Aizen? Or was it because of something else?_

"_Hey King you really think that we would disappear so easily?" Asked a voice and Ichigo turned around to see Hichigo and Zangetsu standing few feet away from him._

"_Old man! Hichigo!"_

"_You should probably wake up the others are waiting for you." Zangetsu said and suddenly Ichigo noticed that he was standing in his inner world._

"_Zangetsu, why are you looking like that again?" Ichigo asked._

"_I prefer to be old more than being young." Zangetsu said and gave a little smile to Ichigo. Ichigo laughed and suddenly he started to hear voices from somewhere._

"…go…higo…Ichigo…ke…up…Ichigo wake up!" The orange haired teen opened his eyes slowly and noticed that he was laying on a futon.

"Kurosaki-kun, are you all right?" Orihime asked and Ichigo stared at his friends. He wasn't about to disappear. He could still tell everyone how much they meant to him. Suddenly he felt so weak and happy and sad. All the emotions were mixed up inside of him.

"I would like to be alone." Ichigo said and they all stared at him.

"Ichigo you have been out for four days and now you expect us to leave you alone." Renji said and Ichigo looked at him.

"Leave him alone, if he wants to. I am sure that Kurosaki has much to think about." Byakuya said suddenly and Ichigo noticed that he was staring at the sixth squad captain.

"It's all right they can stay if they want." Ichigo said and looked away from Byakuya. His heart started to beat faster as he could feel the gaze the captain made on him.

"By the way Ichigo why do you still have your reiatsu?" Rukia asked.

""I don't know." Ichigo said and looked outside. He was obviously in the Kuchiki manor and when he realized it he wanted to leave as quickly as possible. He didn't want to cause trouble for Byakuya.

"By the way nii-sama is it okay for Ichigo to stay here for awhile longer?" Rukia asked.

"I don't want to be a burden."

"You are not a burden after all you saved us all again." Rukia said.

"Yes, but who will save me?" Ichigo whispered and he hoped that none of them heard it. Byakuya looked at Ichigo and saw the sadness in the young man's eyes. He should be happy after all, he saved them all so why was he so sad.

"By the way Ichigo do you want something to eat?" Renji asked.

"No I'm fine but if you guys want to go I don't mind."

"Okay but we will come back." Rukia said and the others left but before Orihime could leave Ichigo asked her to stay for awhile.

"Inoue I'm sorry."

"Why?"

"I was the one who killed Ulquiorra." Ichigo said simply.

"So you know…about my feeling?" Inoue asked and Ichigo nodded. "You don't have to be sorry Kurosaki-kun. You weren't yourself back then."

"Will I ever be Inoue?" Ichigo asked and looked at her. She looked at him and smiled sadly. So he was in love with someone too.

"Do you love him that much Kurosaki-kun?" Inoue asked and Ichigo looked at Inoue. Was his crush that obvious? Did _he_ notice it as well?

"Yes…Was it really that obvious?"

"No, but I know how you feel? I think that Ulquiorra didn't love me…" Inoue said sadly.

"I think that he did but you should probably go eat with the others."

"Okay but really don't worry about anything just rest." she said before leaving the room. When the door was closed Ichigo stood up and walked to the porch and looked at everything around him. It was only then that he noticed that there was something wrong about his hair. He took a handful of his hair and noticed that his hair was about to waist if not a bit longer. Two years ago when he became substitute shinigami he wouldn't have even considered about growing long hair but it wasn't so bad. He was wearing a simple grey yukata but it was very comfortable the one he had home was pretty uncomfortable that's why he never used it. It must have been pretty hard for Byakuya to take him in but it was understandable.

"Excuse me." Byakuya said and Ichigo's heart started to beat faster again. How long has it been since he had these feelings towards Byakuya? Maybe he had always had them it just took some time to realize it.

"What is it?" Ichigo asked.

"Shouldn't you be in bed?" Byakuya asked.

"I have been in bed for four days; I think that I need a little stroll." Ichigo said and smiled slightly. Byakuya observed the young man next to him and he couldn't help but think that he was beautiful. The long orange hair really suited him and those warm brown eyes seemed peaceful.

"Would you like to have some tea with me Kurosaki?" Byakuya asked and Ichigo looked at him.

"Sure, but when will you start to call me Ichigo?" the teen asked.

"When you start to show proper suffixation Kurosaki Ichigo." Byakuya said and Ichigo stared at him.

"Really?"

"Yes." Byakuya said and Ichigo blushed.

"Well if you don't I will continue calling you by your first name Kuchiki Taisho." Ichigo said and Byakuya stared at him.

"You really are a unique person Ichigo." Byakuya said and Ichigo's blush only got darker. Did Byakuya just call him by his first name? That was impossible, maybe he was still dreaming? Ichigo continued walking and then he dumped straight into Byakuya.

"What is it?" Ichigo asked.

"I think that it would be best if we drink tea in someplace quiet." Byakuya said and with that he took the orange haired teen into his arms and flash stepped into his quarters. When they got to Byakuya's quarters Ichigo couldn't help but be amazed. After all you didn't get an invitation every day to have tea with Byakuya. There were a lot of things that looked rather expensive so Ichigo knew that he shouldn't touch anything.

"Come." Byakuya said and Ichigo nodded. Ichigo was careful not to touch anything and the noble smiled slightly. Of course he appreciated the teen's effort and he couldn't help but also admire Ichigo. The orange hair was now longer then his own and it suited the teen. Of course Byakuya wouldn't say this out loud but when Ichigo glanced at the older man their eyes locked. Brown met steel gray and Ichigo felt that he would drown into those eyes. Ichigo was the first to look away and Byakuya couldn't help but chuckle slightly. Ichigo felt like he would faint because of the chuckle. Never before had he heard Byakuya laugh or anything so he was glad that he could at least once.

_'Only once.'_ Ichigo thought and suddenly he realized that he should leave soon from Soul Society. He would miss everyone so much, but he would miss Byakuya the most. Even though they hadn't become friends Ichigo could already miss the older man. Maybe it would have been best if he wouldn't have become a shinigami. After all he had so many important people here that it made him sad to leave but his place was on earth.

"Is everything all right?" Byakuya asked and Ichigo looked at the man again. _'Why do you make me feel like this?'_ Ichigo asked and he wanted to run away and leave. After a moment of silence Ichigo simply nodded if he said anything then his voice would reveal too much. Still neither of them said anything or moved. Byakuya clenched his hands and turned to open the door. "I will ask someone to make us tea."

"Yes." Ichigo said and walked to the porch. The cherry blossom trees were so beautiful. The noble must have taken good care of them. As he sat down Ichigo didn't hear the others steps. Byakuya just stared at Ichigo. He didn't feel like this not even towards Hisana and it didn't even bother him. All he wanted was to see Ichigo smile; even though the teen tried to hide his saddened Byakuya wasn't so easily fooled. After all he had a mask of his own and he truly did want to know what Ichigo was thinking. He sat beside the teen and didn't say anything. Again sometime passed and then Ichigo decided to say something.

"I'm sorry... that I have bothered you all this time." Ichigo said his voice soft.

"You haven't." Byakuya said simply.

"But I know that I have. Don't try to hide it. I know that I have troubled you all for these past years and I really am sorry." Ichigo said and Byakuya looked at the teen. "I even killed some Inoue loves and I-" Before Ichigo could say anything else Byakuya kissed the teen. As their lips met Ichigos eyes widened and he didn't even try to push the other man away. Byakuya pulled away only a couple of inches and looked straight to Ichigos eyes.

"Self pity doesn't suit you Ichigo." Byakuya said and Ichigo only blushed. The Kuchiki Byakuya just kissed him.

"I..." Ichigo didn't find any words so he decided not to say anything.

"Come let's have some tea." Byakuya said and rose from the porch. He held his hand to Ichigo and the teen took a hold of it. They walked back inside and started to drink some tea. Then Ichigo decided that he would leave tomorrow. He didn't want to stay here and think that Byakuya loved him. When they had drunk their cups Ichigo got up.

"Thank you for the tea." Ichigo said. His heart was pounding harder and harder. "I think it's best that I'll get to my room." Ichigo continued and turned to walk to the door.

"Wait." Byakuya said and Ichigo froze. Before Ichigo would do anything Byakuya was all ready behind him.

"What is it?" Ichigo asked and turned around but he didn't look to Byakuya.

"Look at me." Byakuya said, but Ichigo still didn't look. He couldn't look at him.

"Please let me go..." Ichigo whispered. Byakuya raised his hand and touched the teen's cheek with care that Ichigo wanted to melt. Without realizing he leaned to the touch and Byakuya turned the teens gaze to him. Ichigo's cheeks were the most beautiful shade of pink and his eyes were half lidded. Byakuya touched the teens lips with his thumb he could feel those lips again against his own. As his face got closer to Ichigos, the teen closed his eyes again. Byakuya moved his hand to Ichigos shoulder and the teen shivered to the touch. Just when he thought that the older man wouldn't kiss him, he did with more passion this time. When they parted Ichigo could only stare at Byakuya. This was the second time he had kissed him and Ichigo didn't know what to think.

"I wonder what you have done to me Kurosaki Ichigo." Byakuya said and Ichigo looked at the man puzzled.

"Why did you kiss me?" Ichigo asked and Byakuya looked at the teen with a small smile.

"Why do people kiss?" Byakuya asked and Ichigos eyes widened.

"I always thought that you hate me." Ichigo said.

"I thought that you all ready knew that I may seem that I hate everyone but it's not quite like that." Byakuya said.

"Why did you tell me now? I... I'm leaving and you tell me something like that." Ichigo said and this time Byakuya looked at Ichigo with a questioning gaze. "I decided all ready that I would leave tomorrow back to Kurakara Town but..."

"But what? You can't go because I love you?" Byakuya asked.

"How can I go home when all the people I care are here?"

"You know that you don't belong here yet." Byakuya said and could only nod.

"Will you wait for me?" Ichigo asked.

"Of course." Byakuya said and gave a quick kiss on Ichigos forehead. With a new found strength Ichigo left back to his room and for the first time he saw happy dreams.

The next day almost everyone was escorting the teen in the gate.

"Take care Ichigo." Renji said and Ichigo nodded.

"I'm going to miss you." Rukia said and seemed like she would cry.

"I'm going to miss you too and Renji take good care of her." Ichigo said. Then Ichigo turned around but then he felt Byakuya's reiatsu. He quickly turned around and saw the noble shinigami few meters away from him. The gate was all ready open but Ichigo quickly flash stepped to Byakuya. He got his toes gave a quick peck on the older man's lips.

"I love you Kuchiki-Taisho." Ichigo said and flash stepped to the gate. "See ya!" Ichigo shouted and with that he was gone. Everyone were staring either Byakuya or the gate.

"Nii-sama, why didn't you tell us anything?" Rukia asked.

"Because it's none of your business." Byakuya said and turned towards the direction of the Kuchiki manor. He would wait for the day Ichigo would come back to Soul Society. Hoping that the teen wouldn't come tomorrow but he would look forward to that day. Though until that day he still had many things to do.

"Abarai shouldn't you be somewhere else." Byakuya said and Renji yelped. The red head still had a lot of paper work to be done.

"I'm on my way." Renji said and ran towards their office. Byakuya couldn't help but shake his head and then with final glance he looked at the gate.

"I love you too." Byakuya whispered so quietly that no one heard. He would wait for the day Ichigo came back to him patiently.

The end

**Sorry if this story was pretty well stupid, but I lost my inspiration for a long time and now I wanted to complete this and try to finish it. But still I hope that you liked it even a little bit and remember to review. **


End file.
